Quite Worth Adoring
by Corynth
Summary: G/H. Pretty good, I think. Please R/R. PG for descriptions of a kiss.


  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. Nothing.  
  
Quite Worth Adoring  
By Corynth  
  
Harry stood, looking out at the stars. Perhaps a rather cliché thing to do, but no matter how many times they are used in a badly written poem, the stars will always be beautiful. Currently, the stars were glittering in Harry's green eyes as he stared at them, not really seeing them.   
The door behind him opened so silently that Harry did not notice. A small, freckle-faced girl entered the tower. She saw Harry and stopped, stood still, but a few meters from him; the tower was small. She stood shyly, looking much like a timid little mouse, which is what a few people called her: mouse. Because she was so quiet. Because she didn't talk. If only they knew her as Hermione knew her: wild and silly, beautiful and fun. To herself and to her best friend, Ginny could have been the most popular, sought after girl in Gryffindor. She was lovely to look at, if you did it right. And she could, at times, walk with a certain assurance that shot vibes of confidence to those who observed her. Of course, no one but Hermione observed her at these times, for they were only after she had been singing, which no one but Hermione knew she could do. Sing and dance. Sing and dance to rival famous pop stars of the wizarding world, to rival Celestina Warbeck. When Ginny was dancing, she sly, cool, sexy. You could really see her only then, when true smiles lit her flavored lips. If only she could open up to those around her, she would not have been looked down upon so.  
Harry became aware of a presence near him. He turned, started slightly. Ginny blushed and started babbling.  
"I-I wasn't spying, really, I just came her to, er, look at the stars and... and..."  
But Harry cut her off.  
"Don't worry about it, Ginny," he said exasperatedly, looking back out the window, "It's not like I'm not used to it.  
Some of the real Ginny surfaced. She raised and eyebrow, put her hands on her hips.  
"Excuse me?"  
Harry turned and leaned on the windowsill.  
"Well, I mean, you always happen to be at the same place as me at the same time. You think I don't know you're following me? You're obsessed with me, Ginny! Can't you get it in your head that I'm a jerk? I'm not worth adoring." He looked down, but then back up, as if he had remembered something. "And another thing! I'm Harry Potter. So what? Why the hell do all you girls slobber over me, when you don't even know me? I didn't do anything to stop Voldemort killing me, it was all my mum. I'm not strong, and I'm not special. You don't know who I am, Ginny. You don't know me. You can't love me if you don't know me. Love is not something to play with. Trust me, I know."  
Ginny stared, somewhere between fury and pity. Harry stared at her, his eyes not leaving hers. Ginny sensed in them hunger, but for what, she could not decipher. Finally she spoke.  
"Think I'm following you, eh? Sorry, but you're wrong. I'm not as petty as you think, Harry. You seem to think you make my world go 'round, and guess what? You don't. I like you. No sense in denying it, but I can live without you. If you never develop feelings for me, which I know you won't, I'm not gonna wallow away in despair. My life does not depend on you. And I did like you simply because you were a star, but then I got to know you. You think I don't know you, but I do. I watch you, and I listen. I'm a good judge of character, and I got to know you fast. You are someone who pleases me, but that does not mean you are my God. Perhaps when I was merely infatuated, crushing, I worshipped you. However, once I got to know you, if not through direct contact, my feelings went deeper, grew realer. I know about love. Don't you talk to me as if I'm ignorant to it. What do you know of it? Have you loved like I have? Hmm? I have so many things to care about, and, trust me, you aren't at the head of my list. I can live without you, Harry."  
For what seemed like an eternity, Harry stared at her, expressionless, and she stared back. Then he broke down, sobbed once, and turned to the widow to hide his tears. Ginny heard him say,  
"But I cannot live without you, Ginny."  
She froze, couldn't think, couldn't speak. For years she had dreamed of this moment, of its perfection. Now, she hardly felt like giggling foolishly and becoming Harry's puppet, as the fantasies suggested. She was angry.  
"Wait," she said loudly. "You bad mouth me, call me a spy, a slobbering, obsessed girl, and then you say you can't live without me? How do you feel Harry? I love you, truly, with love so pure there is no question. But what of you? Do you hate me or..."  
But Harry cut her off, turned and rushed at her, pressed his lips on hers and parted them with his tongue, pushing it into her mouth. Ginny collapsed, into his arms, letting them circle her and hold her. One of Harry's hands reached up and ran along her hair, and her hands behind his back made progress in little paths, pushing his shirt up and down, up and down. The kiss she had desired for so long completely enveloped her, and for a moment she worried she would faint, ruin it completely. She made a small sound of pleasure and Harry's fingers touched her neck, then he pulled away. He stared at her, put two fingers on her lips and wiped his saliva from them. Ginny, determined to be strong and feministic, felt weak and content to belong to Harry. But he wouldn't let that happen.  
"I love you," he whispered.   
"I love you, too," Ginny whispered back. "And don't say all those things about yourself. You are strong, and you are special. I think you are quite worth adoring. Oh, and I lied. I can't live without you.  
Harry smiled, released her from his grasp. Ginny sunk to the floor, leaned over and balled up, strength gone. She felt Harry's hand on her back.  
"Are you ok?"  
"No," she murmured into her lap.  
Harry chuckled. "We should get back to Gryffindor before Filch catches us."  
Ginny stood. Harry was gone.  
"Harry?" Ginny said, worried it had all been a dream, but Harry's head suddenly appeared, then the rest of him. He smiled, waving his invisibility cloak at her. She rolled her eyes and took the thing, wrapping it around her and holding it out for Harry to join her. He did, and kissed her once under the protection of invisibility. Then they walked away together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
